1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting head including a substrate made of resin, a liquid ejecting apparatus, and a method for manufacturing a liquid ejecting head.
2. Related Art
As a liquid ejecting apparatus including a liquid ejecting head, for example, there is an image recording apparatus such as an ink jet type printer and an ink jet type plotter and recently, a liquid ejecting apparatus having a feature that a very small amount of liquid can be accurately landed to a predetermined position is developed and then is also applied to various manufacturing apparatus. For example, the liquid ejecting apparatus is applied to a display manufacturing apparatus for manufacturing a color filter such as a liquid crystal display, an electrode forming apparatus for forming an electrode such as an organic electro luminescence (EL) display and a face emitting display (FED), and a chip manufacturing apparatus for manufacturing a biochip (biochemical element). In the image recording apparatus, liquid ink is ejected from the liquid ejecting head and a solution of each color material of red (R), green (G), and blue (B) is ejected from the liquid ejecting head in the display manufacturing apparatus. In addition, in the electrode forming apparatus, a liquid electrode material is ejected from a liquid ejecting head and in a chip manufacturing apparatus, a solution of a biological organic material is ejected from a liquid ejecting head.
The liquid ejecting head described above includes, for example, a nozzle plate on which a plurality of nozzles are formed, a pressure chamber forming substrate on which a plurality of spaces serving as pressure chambers communicating with the respective nozzles are formed, a communication substrate in which a space serving as a common liquid chamber (also referred to as “manhole”) supplying liquid to the respective pressure chambers is formed, or the like. In addition, as a liquid ejecting head, there is a liquid ejecting head in which a portion of the space serving as the common liquid chamber (manhole portion) is divided by a flexible thin film (for example, a thin-film substrate made of resin) (see, for example, JP-A-2016-068539). The liquid ejecting head absorbs the pressure fluctuation in the common liquid chamber by the thin film. In addition, as adhesives which adhere such a thin film to the communication substrate, silicone-based adhesives are used (see, JP-A-2016-068539).
However, in a case of adhering using the silicone-based adhesives, there is a fear that components (for example, sulfur (S), nitrogen (N), plasticizer, or the like) included in the thin film which is made of resin become a catalyst poison, curing of the silicone-based adhesives is inhibited, and thus an adhesive force is decreased. In particular, in the liquid ejecting head, since an additive reaction type silicon-based adhesive is suitably used, such a problem is likely to be generated.